Tortuga
by AmethystKR
Summary: give the bad title a break, i couldn't think of anything else. One shot. Jack is at Tortuga and learns a vaulable lesson with the women, really one in particular. give chances and reviews please.


** Tortuga **

**Yeah, I couldn't really think of a good title for this story but that doesn't mean you shouldn't give it a chance. So please, read and enjoy and review cause I'm human and likes to know how people think of my work.**

Idly, the captain of the Black Pearl strolled drunkenly down the streets of Tortuga. Winds blew from the south, harsh and demanding. Many of the townsfolk, criminals and scallywags, were retreating to the bars to wade out the storm that was blowing in. Jack among them, turned to a run down building with gorgeous women, smiling and laughing, with hideous old men as company. He made a face, though hidden by his hat, as he went through the door, nearly running into a bald man with a sickening black eye. A brawl was underway, which were common but Jack had no interest with fighting lately. In fact he just really wanted a break, just for a moment.

Cunning as he is, he weaved his way about the shouting, crazed men, passing one who shot his revolver to the ceiling then dodged a thrown hair, knocking the man with the gun into the ground. He was forced to holler at the bar tender for a bottle of rum, paying him only half before a men fell from the second floor onto a near by table, shattering it.

He resided toward the back, where it was merely light by candles and was quiet. Jack could recall that this was where he and Gibbs discussed there options to snatch his precious Pearl back. A smirk slipped across his veiled face, he was happy that it had all worked out.

"The people here" huffed a young women who just managed to scramble unharmed into the corner. Jack tilted his head to see her clearly and was excited to see that she was pretty. He hasn't had a woman for quite some time now and she just might be some fun.

"What can I say, lass" Jack continued to smirk. He brought his feet to rest on the rotten wood table and it gave groan of reluctance. Taking off his hat and placing it in his lap he noticed her face light up with curiosity. Tall and skinny, she was with brunet hair tied up to the back oh her head and fell gracefully in waves down the small of her back. Her green eyes and red lips stood out from her fine skin. She was wearing the stylish Victorian dresses; her corset was blue against tan fabric of the gown.

"Well, what's your name?" She asked sweetly, sitting in an opposite chair in front of him. The sound of rain came crashing down on the roof and water dripped through the many bullet holes above them, though she ignored it, intrigued with the man before her. She smiled when he answered her with a seductive voice.

"The names captain Jack Sparrow, luv." He took a swig from the bottle then smiled, revealing his shiny golden teeth.

"Oh, Captain, Really?" She asked in surprise. She tilted her head slightly to the side and rested her hands on the table, near Jack's revolver that he had placed there. "What is your Ship called?"

Jack leaned up, placing the bottle on the table next to his gun and leaned closer to her, as if to whisper a great secret. She leaned in, eager to hear.

"I'm sure you've heard it." He started matter-of-factly, "It's the Black Pearl." The gasp that escaped her lips made him feel satisfied and he leaned back into his chair.

"Oh, that's amazing." She cried in astonishment. "The Black Pearl, I never thought it to be real."

Jacked liked this girl more than the other whores around here, they liked to slap and all they do when they're not slapping it bicker and talk up a storm of nonsense. Now she was interested in him in general, which he didn't mind, he loved to show off to girls. Made them want him more which then makes it fun for him.

"Luv, you never told me your name." Jack stated plainly, pretending to be interested.

"Oh, so sorry" she giggled in apology "my name's Emily."

"Ah, lovely name, that is." He lied.

Jack told his adventures to her, adding in detail that would in other means be a complete lie, but she seemed to fall for everything he threw out at her.

"Those natives really thought you were a God?" Emily asked.

"Sure did. They captured me crew and were gonna eat me alive to free me from me body." Jack spoke truthfully for once.

"What happened then?" she begged.

"I escaped, saved me crew and took off on me ship. It was easy." He answered proudly.

"Wow, You're amazing, Jack." Emily smiled.

"Captain" Jack corrected.

"Captain" she repeated with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Jack smirked; he loved it when the girls here called him captain. And since he could see that she was ready to take it to the next level he acted.

"Perhaps, you'd like to see me Ship." It was more of a statement for he already knew the answer.

"Of course" she answered, licking her red lips as she said so.

By then the rain had come to a light drizzle and the fighting at the front had worn down as well for most of them were on the ground. As they stood to leave Jack reached for his hat, realizing then that his revolver was gone.

"Bloody hell, someone stole me gun," Jack started in frustration.

"Oh, but you must have more at the ship, right?" Emily groped his arm as if pleading to leave now. Jack turned to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course luv" he smiled, but he couldn't help but be bothered by it, how could someone have just taken it without him seeing?

Emily was excited to see the Black Pearl at the dock but Jack wanted nothing more now than to have his way with her. He allowed her to tug him around, investigating ever nuke and cranny she could find, assuming she would reward him with something special. When they reached the captain's quarters she turned to him.

"I receive half of the pay up forward and the other half afterwards." Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she pressed her body into his.

"And what do I get, luv?" Jack asked huskily in her ear.

Emily giggled "Anything you want, I like you."

Jack opened the door and pulled her through, kicking it shut as she passed. She gasped in joyful surprise at his strength and he crashed his lips into her. She weaved her hands through his dreads and tugged slightly at them, causing a grunt from Jack. As his tongue lipped hungrily at her she pull away, her finger waving back and forth as if to say 'no no, naughty boy'. She smiled and cupped Jack's face with her small hand, her long nails grazed gently at his cheeks.

"You must pay up hun" Emily said with a pout face and hushed voice.

Jack sighed but turned away to rummage around his belongings, he wasn't one to rape. It was to much work, with what struggle these girls could give. Emily smirked, watching him as he counted some coins. _Sweet guy_, she though as she pulled out a revolver from one of the many layers of her dress and walked silently up behind him, _it's a shame it has to end like this._ She raised it to his head and laughed as she swung the metal head, bashing into the back. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"But, then again" she said out loud to herself "you can't let your guard down these days." She looked down at the captain and she couldn't help but frown. He was so…what would be the best word….well in lack of any other word, HOT! Even for a smelly pirate.

When Jack awoke he found himself tied up on his bed, a great throbbing sensations ached at the back of his head. He groaned in confusion.

"Finally awake I see and right when I'm about to depart."

Jack suddenly came alert and glared at the blurry vision of a young woman.

"Now don't get me wrong, I would love to have my way with you." The girl spoke in a cold voice. His vision came clear and Emily stood before him.

"But maybe some other time." She laughed.

"You pirate." Jack growled, he was pissed at himself for not realizing sooner.

She walked to the side of the occupied bed and leaned in. "But I do want you to try to find me." She whispered and brought her lips teasingly to his. She pulled away and started for the door before she turned back to him. "Oh, and by the way, Emily is not my name. It's Ami." Then she was gone. By the time Jack had gotten out of his bonds she was nowhere on board.

Jacked slammed the door of his cabin in fury and kicked over a chair at his desk. A bottle rolled out from under the bed by the waves and Jack picked it up and gulped the contents in anger. When it was empty he threw it into the wall, shattering it into small sharp pieces. "Nobody makes a fool of Captain Jack Sparrow…" He gazed at the door, then sighed.

"Bloody pirate, I'll find you." He looked at his empty pouch which was to be filled with money. "You owe me more than just one good time."

Authors pointless note: when I read these types of stories I love to pretend to be Jack as I read along, I make the faces and everything. Just think what a fool I made of myself while writing this...lol, I'm so retarded, but it's so much fun. You should try it.


End file.
